The Life Of The Elemental Alchemist
by WILDTRON01
Summary: Two sons ask their mother if she can tell them her life story. Their mother is the Elemental Alchemist, Lily Rockbell. Will her sons want to hear the whole story or is it too tragic to finish? And who is their father?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I did it again!

* * *

Title: The Life Of The Elemental Alchemist

Author: WILDTRON01

Anime/Manga: FullMetal Alchemist; Brotherhood

Pairing: OC/?(You'll have to find out!)

_Chapter 1:START_

* * *

**Lightning crashed on the landscape and the loud boom-rumble of thunder was heard next and it seemed as if the house on the hill shook. There was a cry from two young boys, "Momma!" The boys had golden hair. One had golden eyes, the other brown. **

**The mother was in the kitchen, washing dishes. She had long black pants, white socks, a black short sleeve and an apron. It was around 7pm, and since the boys were still up, she was going to cook them cookies and give them juice since they like they're father hated it with a passion. The woman heard they're call and looked down to see the boys hugging her legs. Her arms were Automail, and always will be , but her legs were not. She wore gloves that she needed to wash anyway.**

**"What's wrong, momma's heroes?" she asked and knelt down taking her gloves off and setting them on the counter. The oldest was by a year and he had both gold eyes and golden hair. He wore blue Pj's and his hair was short. He wore no shoes or socks either. "Momma, the rain is scary!" he admitted and the younger nodded. The younger had golden hair that was slightly long and pulled back into a low ponytail and his eyes were dark brown like his mothers. **

**The mother had long light wavy brown hair that she braided and her bangs were parted from her eyes. Her eyes were a dark brown and filled with sympathy and kindness toward her two sons that were 6 and 5. **

**"What's so scary about the rain, Alex? The rain helps the plants grow." The mother smiled and ruffled his golden hair along with his brother's. "But momma, its that lightning and thunder!" his brother squealed and hugged her right arm tightly. "Don't worry, Benjamin, the lightning and thunder will be gone by morning." she smiled. "But it's scary, momma! Why can't it go away now?" Benjamin asked. "The rainstorm passes through, slowly, dear." she answered. "What are you doing, mom?" Alex asked, curious. Mother smiled, "I'm washing the dishes, Alex. And when I'm done I'll make you both cookies and a glass of juice. You can stay up with me as long as you want tonight." The boys cheered. "So does that mean dad's coming home soon?" Benjamin asked, eagerly. The mother looked out the window. "I hope so, dear. Why don't you go sit on the couch in front of the fire, when I'm finished washing the dishes, I'll get you a cup of juice and we can chat while waiting for the cookies to bake, hmm?" The boys nodded and ran to the living room. **

**The mother sat down, between the two boys and handed them each a glass of juice. Alex had orange juice and Benjamin had apple juice. **

**"Mother," Benjamin started. "Yes, dear?" she asked. "Can you tell us you're life story?" he asked and Alex crawled up on her lap with Ben. "As in, childhood, teenager years, up until now!" he agreed. She smiled. "Of course, dear. Get ready to hear my story. This may take a while." The boy cuddled under they're blue and red blankets. "Start!" they yelled happily.**

* * *

** "It all started that one night. It was stormy, like tonight."**

It had been weeks after Trisha Elric had fallen ill and died. After the funeral to which Mr. Elric had not come. To which the day she had started to really worry about Edward and Alphonse and made sure she contacted them whenever she was able.

But something bad was bound to have happened.

**A night just like tonight. **

"How do you feel?" Winry asked as I looked at both my Automail arms. "Quite good, actually. That Ishvallan guy was mean though." I muttered. "You _did _get into a fight with him and _lost _so it's your fault too." I rolled my dark brown eyes. "Ok, ok, but my Alchemy is still _better _than his!" Winry face-palmed and I smirked.

My name is Lillian Evelyn Rockbell. My older sister by merely DAYS is Winry Rockbell, and we live with Granny Pinako. The Elric's are a family friend and the Elric brothers are Winry and my childhood friends. There's Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric. They're mother's name is Trisha and she's super nice! However, she died only years ago. It was of some weird illness she had and Mr. Elric hadn't even made it to her funeral! I don't even think he knew, Granny doesn't even know if he's alive even.

I wore long black pants that went under my feet and I tripped on, but still wore, a white shirt, and a white and blue plaid unbuttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves to my elbows. And of course I wore white ankle socks. I have long wavy light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

I was the only one in the Rockbell family to practice Alchemy and I think I was pretty good at it.

I read all about Alchemy from the library in Central and in the Elric's home, in Mr. Elric's study.

The door was knocked upon and Winry looked at me and Granny. "Who would be coming at this time of night?" she asked and I smiled. "Ed and Al must be home from training!" I yelled and ran to open the door. I flung it open and gasped.

A suit of armor was kneeling down and holding an unconscious Ed who was bleeding.

"Please, help him, brother's going to bleed to death!" I moved out of the way. That...that sounded like Al! Why was he in a suit of armor? And what happened to Ed?

I shut the door and locked it. Then finally turned around. "What the bloody frigging hell happened?"

**When I think about it now, I was probably the dumbest one that Granny had to deal with. Edward Elric and I would fight, but I'd always worry about what stupid things he gets into. I guess it was my job as a friend to worry. But that didn't help with Colonel Mustang making his first appearance now did it? He was a cocky 'tard, one that I still say is cocky, and a hot-head, but above all he loved to tease us when we got to know that idiot. **

Colonel Mustang grabbed onto Edward's shirt and picked him up. "You did it didn't you?" he demanded and I stood in between Alphonse and the wheelchair Ed was 'stationed'. "You did Human Transmutation, the both of you!? Why did you do it!?" I tugged on Mustang's jacket of the blue uniform. "Please," I started. The Colonel looked down and I dared say I saw Ed do the same. "Let go of Edward, he's gone through enough. He and Alphonse. Just let go." I pleaded and the Colonel continued scolding the Elric's. So I decided I had no choice and snapped my fingers. In a flash an imaginary bucket tipped and water poured all over Mustang. That is when he set down Edward and went to me.

"A little kid like you too, huh? Do you commit the Taboo too, kid?" he asked and I waved my Automail arms back and forth. "No sir! I've been studying and performing Alchemy for awhile now." I admitted. He grabbed the collar of my button up shirt and pulled me up, so I could see him eye to eye. "Then tell me how you can perform Alchemy without a Transmutation circle _and _why you have automail for arms." he demanded and I nodded. "I-I d-don't know h-how I can sir, and I-I g-got in a f-fight with an Ishvallan s-sir." I answered, trying not sound weak, but this guy was freaking me out.

This got him to let go and I immediately took my spot by Ed and Al.

"I want you two to become State Alchemists. Edward Elric, miss..?" I gulped. "Lillian Rockbell." After that he soon left.

Winry came over to us. "How are you two?" she asked. "Fine." I said. "Winry, I want Automail limbs." Edward requested and her eyes went into hearts. "You got it!" She and Granny immediately went to work on an arm and leg for him. I looked to the oldest Elric.

"You're going to do it then?" I asked and he looked to me. "Yeah, I'll take Colonel Bastard up on his offer. You?" I nodded.

"Colonel Bastard didn't know what he was asking, we're going to make him wish he didn't request us, right?"

"That's right, Lily."

When Ed finally could walk and use both arms again he vowed that the three years of rehabilitation it takes to get used to will be filled with training.

Little did I know that what they created when they tried to bring they're mother back, wasn't human and things are going to get ugly when the time comes. But for now, the Elric brothers and I have something to look forward to. Teaching that Colonel Mustang who he's dealing with!

* * *

_**That's the end of chapter one of my first ever FmAb fic! I WILL update my other fic's, and don't be mad, but I just HAD to write this. I'm a fan of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood and I HAD to write this. I HAD TO, so before you get on my back about "You have TWO fic's you NEED to UPDATE" just know that I'm working on all three together. As in I write TRANSFORMERS-then-YU-GI-OH!-then-FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, ok?**_

Can you guess who Alex and Benjamin's dad is?

I don't want to be a sucker but Reviews would be nice. Not saying you HAVE TO but, I appreciate how people like my fic,

And like I've said many times before, if you want to request something to me, like a fic to read, a fic to write, or to just plain talk, don't hesitate to do so.

Signing out as WILDTRON01


	2. Chapter 2

_pinoychick101: You shouldn't feel bad about not updating. I feel bad for making yet another story without finishing the other two! I had to write something FMAB...I couldn't resist! Don't worry about being bad at guessing things, I suck at that too. And as for Roy, I used the advantage of how he's useless when wet or "In the rain" I'm going to try and make it to where Lily is pranking him whenever she gets the chance..._

_Thank you pinoychick101 for following/favorite-ing the story and Elemental Alchemist for following. _

_Here is chapter 2, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2:Isaac McDougal-Mr. Freeze Of Alchemists

**"Wow." Alex said and sipped on his juice. Benjamin followed suit and they're mother smiled at them. "So, who was this Mr. Freeze dude?" Benjamin asked. Lillian placed a hand under her chin in deep thought. "Do you mean Isaac McDougal, The Freezing Alchemist?" she wondered aloud and the boys nodded. "He was a bad man, children. I'm glad he was rid of before you came around." she said. "Was he around before you got together with dad?" Alex asked and Lillian nodded. "Yes. Before you were even thought of, I was 15 then. Let's go back into the story, shall we?" The boys nodded. "Yeah!"**

"Looks like the freezer is about to get burned." I murmured and knelt down. Alphonse, Edward and I were standing atop the roof just above the alley Isaac McDougal was running through. Edward and Alphonse surrounded him.

"Lily!" Ed shouted and I gave a short nod, before leaping off the building and kicked the Freezing Alchemist in the face and jumped from his face, did a mid-air summersault, and landed to the right of the oldest Elric.

"Who's the runt?" McDougal questioned and I sighed. "You shouldn't have said that." I warned and Edward transmuted a spear out of nowhere and lunged at the Freezing Alchemist, who ducked like he was doing the limbo, and he jumped up when Alphonse was going to punch him.

"He's good." I muttered then thought for a second. "But not good enough to dodge a boot in the face." I snickered. McDougal created some foggy steam and there were shouts.

"I can't see!"

"Brother! Brother! Lily!"

"Aw dammit, he ruined my favorite black coat! That bastard is worse than Mustang!"

When it cleared, I slid out of my coat and sadly tossed it to the side. Ed, however being a slight drama queen ripped his red coat off.

"You!" McDougal exclaimed pointing at us and backed away. "You're the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and the Elemental Alchemist, Lillian Rockbell!"

**"You two pretty much scared him, huh?" Alex asked and Lily giggled and nodded. Alex set his cup on the coffee table and stood on the arm of the couch. "I'm gonna be the best Alchemist in the world! Just like you, momma!" he exclaimed and fell back. Lily put her hands together and pillows went under the boy so he wouldn't get too hurt. Only his pride. Benjamin looked over the edge of the couch and saw his brother depressed. "Don't worry brother! I'm sure with practice you'll get better!" he assured and Alex got back on the sofa. "That is exactly right, Benjamin, and you two are already my sweet boys, what more could I ever ask for?" Soon, she returned to the story.**

"So, he's _not _the FullMetal Alchemist?" McDougal asked pointing at Al. "No. Edward is." I answered and hoped he heeded my earlier warning about Edward no like being called anything relative to "small".

"So, the small one is the Full Metal Alchemist?" He's in for it now.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

Edward transmuted a _wall _and it fell on McDougal. "I warned you." I said and crossed my arms.

"I didn't think the FullMetal Alchemist would be so..."-McDougal never finished his sentence. "SMALL? WELL CAN A RUNT DO THIS?"

And McDougal was caught. "Thanks for the help, FullMetal, Elemental." Th soldiers said and Edward gave a wave.

"Brother, I don't think he was referring to your height..." Alphonse started.

"WELL, IT STILL PISSED ME OFF!" Edward replied and I sighed. "Lily?" Alphonse asked. "Let it go, Al. We still have resting to do before we head to Liore." The boys nodded and then there was an explosion.

The three of us turned around.

"AW MAN NOT AGAIN!" I grabbed Edward's wrist. "Let's go get him. _Again._"

We cornered him in yet another alley. There was this huge ice...I don't know what to call it, but it's made of ice, ok?

I placed my left hand on the side of a building and there were yellow sparks.

Coming out of the building while my hand retracted was a silver blade. "Let's get him!" I shouted. Alphonse punched him from behind and I sidestepped to the left and McDougal hit a rail.

"Ouch that must hurt."

Ice rose up and took McDougal with it. "It's going for Central command, let's get going!" I yelled and planted my hands into the ground. A rock lift lifted me up and I jumped, landing on the ice right behind McDougal, with Alphonse and Edward shortly after.

McDougal lunged and Al grabbed Ed, who grabbed me and we went backwards a little. Doing this, caused Al's head to fall off. When I first saw, right after Al and Ed came into the house that one night, I freaked out and cried for the boys.

"Y-you're hollow! You have no arms and no leg...you attempted the taboo! The ultimate sin!" I stood up and glared at the man. Ed looked down remembering what happened that night.

"There are just some lines you don't cross." he muttered and lunged at the freezing Alchemist.

The ice man fell down his own ice, making himself bloody and injured.

Al, Ed and I slid down and the man striked my stomach and Ed's shoulder with 'blood-spears'?

And unfortunately got away.

"Dammit. He got away again.." I growled and pulled the spear out of my stomach and grabbed onto Al's foot.

"Lily!" Al cried and Ed pulled out the spear from his shoulder and he looked at me. "You ok, Lily?" he asked. I stood up, but ended up loosing my balance. Al caught me and picked me up. "Her wound is deep, brother. We have to get her to a hospital!"

"Ugh, I'm fine." I lied and blacked out.

**"Mom! What happened to you? Did it hurt?" Ben asked and Lily nodded. "I was fine, boys, I am fine."**

My eyes opened and I heard yelling. "Shut the hell up." I groaned and saw Armstrong. Without his shirt, flexing his muscles and talking to Ed and Al. "GET OUT!" Ed and I shouted.

I fell back on the pillows. "I'm scarred for life." Ed muttered. "I'm scared for life." I replied and looked over. "Liore next, I'm guessing?" I asked and he nodded. "Next stop Liore, maybe we'll find the Philosopher Stone?" Al asked and I nodded. "We will, and get your body back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 'Honored Guests' My Ass

"I hate the desert! All there is SAND!" Edward shouted and he fell forward. I panted and flopped down next to him. "At least...you didn't get stabbed by a...dickhead." I sighed and layed down.

I wore a black long-sleeve that showed the bandages that I wore over my stomach. If I kept them covered too much, I'd break out in a sweat. Worse than now. I wore black pants, military boots, and my long dark blue coat that had a picture of the seal that Alphonse wore on his armor on the back. The hood was not over my hair which was in a low ponytail, as usual. I wore white gloves.

A hand came out of the sand and grabbed Ed's ankle. He screamed and looked at it.

"Oh, Al, it's you.." he said. "You got buried _again_?" I asked already wore out. "Sorry, Lily." Alphonse said and I sat up. "No, no, I can get you out. Just why couldn't Colonel Bastard get us a boat to use? That coulda worked in this damned desert sand." I said and got on my knees. "The Colonel's a bastard, Lily. Next rainy day he spends inside, you soak him." Ed stated and I gave a thumbs up.

I placed my hands on the sand and pressed down. Like ocean water waves the sand unburied Al without burying Ed and myself.

I looked at Al's armor and saw how beautiful it looked in the sun. There was a pretty shine.

"Why do you keep getting buried?!" Ed yelled, frustrated. I slowly stood up and dusted the sand off my pants. "I get full, brother." Al answered, truthfully. "Full of what?!" Ed shouted and kicked Al's chest piece. It opened and sand fell on Ed, burying him.

Al snickered while I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

When Ed finally unburied himself, he started chasing us.

"STOP RUNNING!"

"STOP CHASING US THEN, ED!" I shouted back.

We walked into a town and Ed looked worse than tired. At least he hasn't walked zombie-like yet.

He saw a fountain. "Al! Lily! Look! WATER!" He ran for the fountain and cupped some into his hands. "Is that blood?" asked Al. I shook my head. "More like blood-red wine." I said. "How do you know?" Ed asked. I rolled my eyes. "I had a life when you were training Alchemy." I replied. "You did?" they asked and I hit the back of Ed's head. "Of course I did! I came to Central and read all about Alchemy! I came home a month before that night." the boys nodded and a man lifted up Ed.

"Hey, no drinks, kid!"

Ed, Al and I sat at a diner, and at the other side of the counter was the bartender. Let's just call him Bart. (That's a name of one of my grandma's cats.)

I was drinking apple juice because I didn't want to look like I was copying Ed. He had orange juice and Al, he just sat there.

"So are you three circus performers?" Ed anime fell at that and I sweat dropped. "Was that the best you could think of?" I asked. "Yes."

"We're from out of town. We are...looking for something." Ed stated. "What makes you think we're circus performers?" Al asked. "Well, one of you is a girl," I scowled then rolled my eyes. "One of you is a short blonde boy," I held Ed back from attacking the bartender. "And one of you is in a suit of armor."

I heard a priest on the radio. "Who's that?" I asked. "Why, that's the great Father Cornello."

Ed and I shared a look. "Never heard of him."

"What? You've never heard of Father Cornello?"

"He saved our town!"

"He can bring back people from death!"

I looked at the brothers.

"His Miracles are amazing!"

"I just remembered we have a place to be. Al? Lily?" I gave a nod.

Al's head bumped into the top of the diner and the radio broke expelling the words of Cornello.

"Now look what you've done!"

I waved my gloved hands back and forth. "Don't worry we can fix it." I assured. "How? It's in pieces!"

Al drew a Transmutation circle and put his hands over it. With a flash, the radio was fixed with Alchemy.

"You've been touched by the sun god, Leto!"

"No, no, this is Alchemy." Al corrected.

"Who are you?"

"Ever heard of the Elric brothers, and Lillian Rockbell?"

"Oh yeah. I've heard that, that Lillian Rockbell was free." said a man and I flat out glared at him. "Not for you!"

The villagers surrounded Al.

"I get it! You wear that suit of armor, that's why they call you the FullMetal Alchemist!" I feel sorry for Alphonse right now.

"No, no! You want Edward! I'm his younger brother; Alphonse!"

Slowly the heads turned. "You mean to say that runt is the FullMetal Alchemist?" I sighed. What dummies. Ed got pissed and began tossing the men about.

"AW YEAH? WELL, CAN A RUNT DO THIS, YOU BACKWATER DESERT FREAKS!"

"Looks like things are a bit lively today." a new voice said and I looked to the side as some people whispered, "Rose."

Rose had long brown hair with pink bangs. Pink of all colors...She wore a dress too.

"Hello, you must be foreigners." Rose greeted and I bit my tongue from saying, _"You think?"_

"Hi. My name is Alphonse. That's my brother Edward and this is my friend Lily." Al introduced and I gave a little wave.

**Alex looked up to his mother. "What happened after that? Is there a good part soon?" he asked and Lillian nodded. "yes dear, I'm getting to it."**

We decided to see if Cornello could back up what praises his followers were giving.

There was a huge crowd and I could barely see. "Yo, Alphonse," I said, getting his attention. "Yes Lily?" he asked. "I can't see. Could you give me a lift?" Al placed his hand down to my level and I stepped on, and grabbed his shoulder, stepping on my tip-toes to see if Cornello was a big fake or not.

After he transmuted a flower and statue, Ed finally spoke. "Well, it's Alchemy for sure, but he's bypassing the laws of Equivalent Exchange. But how?" I looked at Cornello's hand. On his finger there was a red ring. "Take a look at that ring! Do you think what I'm thinking?" I pointed out and Ed nodded. "The Philosopher's Stone."

**"Found it already?" Benjamin asked, his eyes wide. "More, more!" Alex yelled. **

We walked in a church and saw Rose praying. I looked at the statue. 'Weird.'

"Praying to the alter, you want someone dead brought back to life." Ed said, sitting down and I sat to his right. Rose got up and turned around.

"Oh!" she clasped her hands together. "Have you come to pray to the sun God Leto?" she asked.

"Not really the religious type." Ed stated and Rose smiled. "But if you show you believe, I'm sure you'll grow taller!" I face palmed. Instead of yelling, Ed pulled out a small book. Rose looked confused and turned her gaze to me for guidance. I gave her a look that said, _"You've done it now, chica." _

_"Water-35 Liters  
Carbon-20 Kilograms  
Ammonia 4 Liters  
Lime-1.5 Kilograms  
Phosphorus-800 Grams  
Salt-250 Grams  
Saltpeter-100 Grams  
Sulfur-80 Grams  
Fluorine-7.5 Grams  
Iron-5 Grams  
Silicon-3 Grams  
and trace amounts of 15 other elements."_

"Huh?" Rose asked, looking around dumbly. She had no idea what the frig Ed was talking about. "That's the ingredients of an average adult human body. It can be bought by a child's pocket money really." I explained and Rose got mad.

"What about you then?!" Rose asked me and I looked at her. I placed my hands behind my head and leaned my head back. "I don't believe your religion, like I don't believe there's a sun god. I'm Christian. I believe in Christianity and that there is only one God that created the world and it's inhabitants. Some Alchemists stray from God because they think they are him. You know that story of the hero who thought he could get close to the sun?" I explained and Ed finished what I was saying. "He made wings of wax and when he got close enough to the sun, to God, his wings melted and he came crashing down." Rose looked like she was having an emotional breakdown. "Dammit! Why don't you believe? You can let go of alchemy and believe in Leto, you could live here!"

I shook my head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but that isn't us." Ed elbowed me. "Actually, you got us. Can we talk to Cornello on how these 'miracles' work?" I gave him a quizzical look but Rose didn't pay attention and I guess she didn't pay attention to what I said either. "Of course!"

Rose led us toward Cornello and we entered a dark room and I tripped over something.

I fell on my stomach and hissed under my breath. I looked up and behind me and saw two men with spears in a crisscross. There was a gun pointed at Alphonse in front of me and two guys had blocked Ed from getting to Alphonse with spears in front of him.

"Lilly!" I sat on my knees and put a hand to the sore spot. "I'm ok...for now." I said and the guys that had tripped me grabbed my forearms and lifted me up and back.

"Lilly!" Al yelled and I smirked slightly. "These guys are no match." I lifted my feet from the ground and did a flip and landed on my feet, the guys holding me on the ground. Ed punched the guys lights out and there was only one left. I picked up one of the guys' spear and hit him in the head with it. He fell, dropping the gun. "Brother Cray!" Rose shrieked and I looked at her. "Don't worry, he's alive, just taking a nap."

"Welcome, welcome, honored guests." I looked up and saw a bald guy in priest robes. He was on a balcony that had two sets of stairs going up to two doors.

"Father Cornello!" Rose exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow. "This bald motherfucker is Cornello?" I asked and the priest looked a tad offended. I don't give a damn.

"Cornello!" Ed shouted and I looked to the oldest Elric. "You're a liar!" I stepped over to Al. "Way to put it bluntly." I said and Al replied with a quiet, "Yeah."

"Oh? How so?" His fake cheery tone makes me want to gag and make him eat it for breakfast. "Tell us how you perform your oh so good miracles." I demanded and Cornello frowned in my direction. Don't blame me, I haven't had a chocolate shake in a while. "Oh? Are you potential believers?" Cornello asked and I rolled my eyes. "Hell no."

"Oh, that's too bad." Al looked down at me. "You're doing no better than brother." He looked up at Cornello. "Could you give us your ring please? We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Rose," Cornello said and I looked to the brunette with pink bangs. I completely forgot she was there! Whoops. "Pick up that gun." Rose slowly did so and shaking she looked up at the father. "Now, shoot the FullMetal Alchemist." Rose slowly aimed the gun at Al and my eyes widened because I was between Rose and Al. Rose shot and I ducked. Al fell back with a yell of, "My head!" and hit the ground with a clatter.

"_I'M _THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Ed shouted as I sat down, my knees tucked up to my chest and I held my head, eyes closed.

"Rose, shoot the actual FullMetal this time _and _the girl."

"Haven't you made her do enough _already_?" I opened my eyes and saw Al place his head back on. Rose shrieked and dropped the gun. "You...you...he...he has no body!" she freaked and I saw Ed outstretch a hand to me which I took. After getting up on my own two feet again, I looked up at Cornello. "This guy knows how to piss someone off!"

Cornello pulled a lever on the wall behind him and I heard a crash and a growl. I whirled around toward it and saw a chimera. "A chimera?!" I asked, and looked up to the false father. "You have _got _to be joking." I said and the false 'tard smirked. "It's a wonder what a Philosopher Stone can do, miss." I sighed.

I took off my favorite coat and tossed it aside. "Well, if we're going to do this, my coat won't be harmed." I sighed and watched the chimera's movements.

The chimera ran at me and lunged at my right arm. It started chewing. Rose shrieked and covered her eyes. "Like the taste, kitty?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I lifted up my arm and the chimera was still chewing and Cornello looked surprised that I was screaming in agony. Like I'd do that anyway.

I slung the chimera off my arm and Ed kicked it with his Automail leg. I looked at my shirt. Half of it was gone, including the sleeve and my glove. Aren't I glad I wore a bra that the chimera didn't get to?

"Lily, did that bastard get your skin?" Ed asked and I looked at my arm and grinned. "Nope! Just my arm." I said, cheerful my skin hadn't been chewed on. Ed punched the chimera and cracked it's skull open. ...Whoops...

"Wha-what? That was supposed to be a fatal wound!" Cornello shouted as I took off my other glove. "Apparently not, buster." I said and transmuted my automail to have daggers.

Cornello transmuted his arm to have a machine gun. "Holy snap." I muttered and Al grabbed Rose and used his body to shield her as she screamed. I transmuted a wall just in time and pulled Ed behind it.

"That was close." I muttered transmuting my automail again. I thought it was going to be a fist fight, not a gun fight!

"Brother! We need to get Rose out of here!" Al shouted and I shared a look with the oldest Elric. "Like I always say," he said and ran up to the wall. "if you don't have a door, make your own!" he transmuted the wall into a door and slammed it open.

The men who had been leaning on the wall fell and Al scooped me up and ran down the hall. "What are you doing Alphonse?" I asked and he looked forward. "Making sure you don't fall behind." he answered and I smiled slightly. Al really is sweet for his age. I know Ed was fighting with Winry all the time...

"Thanks Al." I said and Rose looked at me, although she was in a panic still. "_Who _are you?" she asked and I looked at her. Her brown eyes were lit with confusion at the prior events and she was scared. My dark brown eyes seemed to be filled with excitement. We were _SO _close to the Philosopher Stone and getting Edward and Alphonse back to normal!

"My name is Lillian Rockbell. I'm the Elemental Alchemist. You are Rose, I am guessing." I said and she nodded.

Al set me down and Ed grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. "What's the plan, Ed?" I asked and he looked back and grinned. "Cornello is going to leak out his plan!" he exclaimed and I stopped. Ed's face slammed into an open door.

"Ed are you ok?" I asked, my eyes widening when I got over the shock of what happened. "Yeah. Let's go."

We went into Cornello's office. "You think he's here?" I asked and the blonde nodded. We sat on the desk and I saw his head was a little red from hitting the door. I subconsciously rubbed the spot in hopes of it feeling better soon. "Lily?" Ed asked and I took my hand away, realizing what I had been doing. "Sorry." I said and he blinked in confusion. "Why are you apologizing?" Before I could respond Cornello made his arrival.

"There you brats are!" Cornello yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"So, father, may I ask what you wanted with these followers of yours?" Ed asked.

"And why should I tell you that?" Cornello countered.

"Why not? You're going to kill me anyway, right?" I asked and Cornello thought for a minute.

"I suppose you're right." he finally said and my eyes narrowed.

"Who would say 'no' to an entire town of followers?" Cornello asked, letting his pride get the best of him. "These arrogant desert fools would fall for anything amazing. They'll follow anyone who would give them faith, helped by this little stone here."

"Ah, so you want to create an army." Ed said and I looked at him. He had a look of disgust on his face, but Cornello didn't notice it.

"Precisely." Cornello said and I raised an eyebrow. Who ever says that anymore?

"Well Cornello, I'm afraid your plan is about to come to a screeching halt." Ed stated.

"Why? Do you think you're going to stop me, a single boy alchemist?" Cornello asked, ignoring me.

"No, but maybe a whole town of raging ex-followers might." I finished and showed the switch I was holding. Cornello looked down to see a microphone.

"**HOW LONG WAS THAT THERE, YOU FUCKING BRATS?! YOU DESTROYED MY PLAN! I'LL KILL YOU!" **

I grinned. "The very beginning." I said and jumped up as Cornello lunged. He transmuted his arm into a machine gun but there was a flash. He yelled in agony and I saw a rebound. "A rebound..?" Ed asked and my eyes widened. "How can this happen?!" I looked at the ring and the stone fell off and shattered into dust.

"A fake?!" Ed shouted and grabbed Cornello's collar. "I didn't know! Please, spare me!"

I sighed. "Come on, Ed. We have _better _things to get to." I said and grabbed his arm so he wouldn't _accidentally _murder Cornello. "Lily?" Ed asked, confused. "It's a fake. Let the people of Liore take things from here. We're getting Al and leaving."

...

"It was a fake?" Al asked and I nodded. "Yes, Al." I said and he looked at the ground. "Ok." he said and I placed a hand on his arm. "It's fine, Al. We'll get it next time." I said and he nodded. "Ok!" This made him sound happier. "Let's go." Ed said and I gave a nod.

"Where is it?! Where's the Philosopher Stone?!" I looked forward and saw Rose pointing a gun at us and trembling. I knew she had no intention to use it.

"It was a fake. There was no Stone to begin with." Ed said and Rose fell to her knees. "Lies! You just want it all to yourself so you can resurrect your mother!" I was passing her when she said that and I stopped and face her. Instead of shouting like I would've preferred because I loved Ed and Al's mother like she was family, I said in a hardened tone. "There is no such thing as bringing the dead back to life. It isn't possible. Stand up and move forward, don't look back."

I ran to catch up with the boys, not looking back on the destructed town of Liore or the sobbing Rose.

"We have to talk to Mustang when we get back." Ed informed and I nodded. "Ok. The sooner we get away from here, the better."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; I'm going to put good ol' 2003 Anime in this chapter. When Ed was 12 and during the exam! This will introduce a few characters and get the Barry The Chopper and Nina conspiracy out of the way. Not conspiracy, more like tragedy. Anywho, there will be a mix of '03 and Brotherhood going on and like I said 'introduce a few characters'. Look out for that, if you will.

* * *

Chapter 4: In The Past Part One

Lily sat on the train to East City from Liore, her hand curled into a fist and propping her up to look out the window. Her fist pressed into her cheek and since it was metal, it was making her cheek red. It would bruise had she not been careful, but considering she was deep in thought and about to fall asleep, she didn't care.

"Lily? Are you feeling alright?" asked Alphonse, who was sitting next to her and Lily's dark brown eyes moved over to see the helmet of Al's armor looking down at her. He sounded concerned and Lily sighed. "I'm disappointed is all." she said and Al chuckled. "You are always disappointed. You act like a mix of brother and Winry." Lily looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "A mix of Ed and Winry...whoa, whoa! Al! Not cool!" she complained after she got what he was saying. "That's just your personality, Lily." Al said and Lily's brows furrowed. "I'm confused, what are you talking about Al?" she asked and tried to think on what he was getting at, but seeing as it hurt so much to think about it, she sighed and forgot to try and think on what the hell he was talking about.

"You know what I mean. Remember when brother passed his Alchemy exam?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I passed mine too, remember?" And that's when Lily's mind went back to the days that were filled with studying and laughter of her young friend, Nina Tucker.

* * *

"That house is huge!" Ed exclaimed looking up at the house and Lily blinked. "Huge? It's a thousand times my size!" Al laughed at her complaint. "I wouldn't mind being the one living in a house this big, though..." she mused and when she heard a bark and yelp she looked back down and saw Ed on the ground covered by a furry thing. It was a dog!

"Aww, that dog's so cute!" she cooed and the eldest Elric looked at her and glared. "If it's so cute, get it off me!" he shouted and Lily pat the dog's head. "You shouldn't lye on Edward, he's got midget sickness that could spread." she said to the dog and Ed flailed under it. "I'll show you who's short, Lily! You're an inch shorter anyway so who are you calling a half-pint midget, you idiot!"

Lily looked down at knelt down. "I'm taller than you when the dog's on top of you, Ed."

"Nina, this is why we keep the dog tied up." Lily looked up and saw a man and a girl with braids in her hair. Her hair was brown.

"But Alexander wants to play too, daddy!" she exclaimed and Roy Mustang raised a brow at the 12 year olds bickering about height. "The door is this way, Edward, Lillian." Lily stood up straight and mock saluted. "Yes sir, sir useless Flame Alchemist-uh I mean Mustang!" she said with a smile on her face.

"This is the Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. Tucker, this is Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Lillian Rockbell."

They went to the library and Lily's jaw dropped. "T-this is y-your library?" she asked as soon she recovered and Tucker nodded. "Yes, why?" he asked and she shook her head to the sides and skipped in with her arms over her head. "BOOKS!" she shouted in glee.

Lily grabbed a random Alchemy book and started reading it.

"Wow. They really like to read don't they?"

At dinner Lily was half asleep and Ed was wide awake cramming food into his mouth. Al wasn't eating, he had no body, much less a mouth to eat with. Lily was eating only slowly because 1) who eats when their tired? And 2) she felt bad eating in front of Al.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

Lily looked at Nina and saw the girl looking at Al. "Al isn't hungry yet. He's more tired, right Al?" Lily asked boredly and Al nodded quickly. "Uh...yeah! Yeah!"

Nina pouted but then looked at Lily. "You look sleepy!" she pointed out and Lily let out a huge yawn. "Yeah. I'm tired. Would you please excuse me?" she asked and Tucker nodded. Lily stood up, gave the brothers a small smile ad went to the bedroom marked as hers.

It was winter when Lily was finally outside. She would always be inside killing herself with studying while Nina, Al and Ed played outside in the sun. They always invited her, but she'd be busy. She read the entire library twice going on three times, until se read every word.

That day in winter, Lily was sitting on her bed, a book open and her eyes aching. "Lily! Are you awake?" Ed shouted while knocking obnoxiously on the door. Lily was wearing shorts and a sweat shirt. She shuffled toward the door and opened it while Ed was in the middle of knocking. "Yes, don't knock on my face please." Lily said and the elder Elric glared at her. "You've been inside too much. I _know _you've at least read every book in the library seven times now. Come on and join us outside!" Lily glared back. "Not _seven_! Only three! Why should I go outside? I don't wanna!" she exclaimed and the blonde grabbed her fore arms and pulled her forward. "Ed! What are you doing?!" she hissed and he smirked. "We're going outside." Lily looked at him like he was insane. "Not while I'm dressed like this! It's got to be a million degrees below zero out there!"

Later, Lily found herself leaning on a tree outside in the snow. She was wearing a black overcoat, purple sweatpants, a black sweatshirt, black boots, and white gloves. Her hair was up in a low ponytail.

She was mentally quizzing herself on how much she knew about Alchemy.

Ed seeing how Lily wasn't doing anything, threw a snowball at her and it hit her in the face. The snow melted into water and Lily slowly got the freezing cold liquid out of her eyes. She looked at Ed and glared. Al giggled slightly and Lily turned to the armored boy. "You think it's funny, Al?" she asked with slight annoyance in her voice and the boy stopped laughing, but Nina was cracking up.

"I'll show you somethin' funny!" Lily shouted and grabbed a stick. Drawing a circle in the snow, she slammed her hands down and the snow shot forward and buried Ed.

Nina fell over laughing and Al knelt down next to the little girl, snickering softly.

Lily put on a victorious smile. Then a hand popped out of the snow. Then a head with the rest of Ed's body. "LILY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he shouted and Lily blinked a few seconds before pouncing on Al's back.

"Hey! Get down!" Al exclaimed, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Lily leaped in the air and flipped a few times, then her hands grasped a tree branch. Her body spun on the branch and finally she landed in a crouching position in the tree.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Ed and he scowled.

"Hey, Edward! Alphonse!" A man waved and Ed turned around. "Major Hughes." he greeted and Lily jumped out of the tree. "Uhh, who?" she asked, looking at Al. "You were asleep the whole train ride weren't you? This is Major Maes Hughes. He's friends with Mustang." Al introduced and Lily hummed to herself. "Nice to meet you, Hughes. My name is Lillian Rockbell." she said and Hughes nodded. "I know, kiddo. You have good sleeping skills. Happy birthday Ed. Why don't you come to my house and we'll celebrate?" he asked and Nina looked at Al and Lily. "Bring your friends, too. C'mere Lily." Hughes said and Lily shuffled over to the gate.

"Yes?" she asked and the major smiled. "I want you to give this to Roy for me. He's in the Central Command. Go on, now."

After giving a nervous glance to Hughes, Lily complied. She didn't know she'd be tested on the way.

* * *

Lily was running toward Central Command, the envelope Hughes told her to deliver in her coat pocket. Her feet were thumping on the snow covered concrete.

Then she saw a figure up ahead.

The man was really tall and muscular. He wore a red handkerchief over black slick, greasy hair. A black muscle shirt, dark green cargo pants, black boots, a black wrist watch and black sunglasses. He had a frigging machine gun too.

And it was aimed at her.

Almost one minute too late she noticed this and slammed her hands on the ground.

A wall blocked the bullets from piercing her flesh.

"Too slow." Someone behind her hissed and sliced her shoulder. Blood spewed from her injury and she hissed in pain. The 12 year old turned around and saw a man like the machine gun guy.

He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt with black cargo pants. He wore black muddy and snowy boots and he had a sword in hand. Blood red on the blade.

_That's my blood,_ Lily thought and gulped, _I'll have to be careful with my settings if I want to live with these two around._

Lily knew she was surrounded, but didn't know how many people there were trying to kill her now.

Despite her bleeding shoulder she clapped her hands and her automail grew into a dagger with two sharp points instead of one like Ed's had. On her left arm she transmuted a shield on her forearm. In the middle of the shield had the Alchemist symbol.

The second man, with the sword ran at her, sword raised to cut her to pieces. The other man, machine gun guy shot at her.

Lily raised the shield to keep from getting shot at and she raised her arm-dagger to keep from getting chopped.

Arms being used, Lily kicked the one with the sword in the groin and he doubled over. So she knocked him out with her fist. It would only last long enough for her to bring down the other guy.

So, taking the time she bought herself, Lily ran at the other guy, full speed ahead and when her shield hit him, he went flying into a trashcan.

"Granny always said 'Trash goes in the trash'." Lily said victoriously. Until a sword cut through her stomach. When it slid out sickeningly, Lily fell to the ground. In a kneeling position. She held her stomach with her shield arm. Quickly un-alchemy-ing it.

The second guy lifted her chin up and smirked evilly. "Time to die, little girl." he said and Lily removed her arm and replaced it with her free one. Her bladed arm stopped the sword from killing her and she lifted it up and he stumbled. "Not now," Lily said, getting up transmuting a spear from the ground.

"What?"

"I have someone I have to annoy until we finish what we came here for. You are certainly not killing me." Lily said as her eyes got blurry.

Then she took a determined step forward and collapsed.

She was still awake.

_Damn it. I've lost too much blood. I can't die here! What about Edward and Alphonse? Granny and Winry? Nina? I have to get up! But why does this hurt so much? C'mon, Lily, you have to get up. Do it for Al, you promised to help get his body back didn't you?_

"Hey! I know you! You're the Slicey Dicer brothers! Meh, you guys really need to wash up if you kill someone. Oh my god! Is she dead?!"

That voice belonged to a girl about 13, maybe? She wore a black t-shirt, jeans, black boots, a red overcoat. Her hair was blonde and she had blue streaks. Her hair was waist length and she wore one red glove. Lily couldn't see her other hand.

"AAAARRRHHHHH!"

The girl side-stepped and stuck her foot out and tripped the sword guy. "Sorry bro." she said. The other man finally got out of the trash can and charged. The girl grabbed Lily's spear and when the bullets flew at her, she waved the spear a certain way and be saved from the bullets. She'd move forward with each bullet.

When she was done with those guys that was when the Military showed up. The girl was at Lily's side, helping her into a sitting position.

The girl pulled out some bandages and wipes.

"Who are you?" Lily whispered softly and the girl smiled. "Call me Ty." Ty worked on Lily's wounds as the brunette took out a envelope. "I was supposed to give this to someone." she muttered and Ty smiled. "You'll get it to that someone. I'm almost done." she said and Lily looked at Ty. "Why are you helping me?" she asked and Ty blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Lily looked at the blonde, curious. "You could've ran away, left me here. Why didn't you?" Ty laughed a little. "I have this belief. Help others who need it. Running would've benefited my physical safety, but _if _I ran and left someone here to die, my consciousness would remind me of that for the rest of my life. So, I've decided to help you. Make sense?" Ty asked and Lily nodded. "Do you have a place to stay?" Lily asked and Ty smirked to herself.

"No. I've been searching for a hotel the past three days."

Lily's eyes widened. "Three days? You've been out for three days? In the cold?" she asked and Ty nodded.

"It's not so bad. I've met some nice people that let me stay a night and let me shower, feed me, and wash my clothes." she stated and Lily sighed.

"What's wrong with your arm? Can't you use both? That would make things faster." Ty froze for a second before changing the subject.

"All done. What's your name?" she asked. "Lillian Rockbell." Lily answered. "You can call me Lily." she said quickly and Ty smiled softly. "Lily. That's a beautiful name. I must be going now." Ty said and stood up. She held a hand out for Lily and the brunette took it.

"Rockbell, nice to see you're alright. The Slicer brothers can be really nasty." Roy Mustang stated. Lily pointed at Ty. "She saved my life. She stopped their treachery. Mr. Hughes told me to give you this." Lily explained and handed him the envelope. Roy opened it and steam came out of his ears. "I figured." he muttered darkly and walked away.

Lily made note to ask Hughes what was in the envelope.

Ty giggled into her one red glove. Lily looked at the blonde and realized she never met Mustang. "That was Roy Mustang." Lily said and Ty nodded. "What a silly guy. See you around, Lily. Be careful with your injuries!"

Lily nodded. "I will. Be careful yourself, Ty." With that said, the two girls parted ways.

* * *

Lily was in control of the situation. "Ed, Al, Nina, we can do this." she said, determined and Al sweat-dropped and Ed shouted, "We don't know anything about childbirth!" he exclaimed and she turned around and punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Who...who's parents were d-doctors?" she asked, shakily. She was freaked out about Gracia having a baby just as much as they were.

"Y-yours." Al said. "Ok. We need to have this water hot again, Al, Nina, get some dry towels, Gracia, I know it must be painful, but bear with me, okay." Lily said. She saw Ed, Al, and Nina just standing there. "GO!" she yelled and the two youngest ran to find the towels and Ed gripped the sides of the bowl. With a flash he transmuted hot water.

"H-how?" he muttered and Lily cringed when Gracia screamed, "I CAN FEEL IT'S HEAD NOW!"

Lily could hear Al and Nina's screams of terror.

When the doctor finally got to the house with Hughes, the baby girl was cradling in Gracia's arms. Lily was laying on the ground, holding onto Al's leg. "Uh, Lily?"

"That was frightening." Lily said and stood up.

"Y-yeah." Al said and lily looked up at him, wondering was it her throwing orders around, or the baby? She shrugged it off as the doctor examined the baby and Gracia's condition.

"Well?" Hughes asked and the doctor placed a huge grin on his face. "The baby is healthy and Gracia is in perfect condition. The ones delivering the baby are extremely talented." The doctor explained and Lily flushed from embarrassment. "We didn't do anything. It was all Lily." Ed stated and this statement made Lily put her hands over her face and hide behind Al.

"You all helped." Gracia said and Lily peeked from around Al. Nina had a huge smile on her face. "So, what's her name?" she asked and the older woman smiled. "Elysia."

"She's my perfect little angel! Elysia, never fear, daddy's here!"

Lily face-palmed, It wasn't going to be easy to handle Hughes if he was gushing about his wife and daughter now...

* * *

It was the day of the exam. Lily woke up in her bed with her blanket over her body, her feet sticking out at the ends. She must've been kicking in her sleep, again.

Her brown hair was messy and down, sprawled all over the pillow. Her eyes were red. She had been crying. _'I wonder what I was dreaming about...' _She sat up and a book fell from her face and into her lap. She picked it up. _'Alchemy's Greatest Taboo.. Why the hell would I read this? Now that I think of it, I don't remember much of yesterday at all.'_

Lily closed the book and rubbed her eyes with her left hand. She slid out of the bed and set the book on the table by her bed and opened her suitcase. First of all, she had to find some suitable clothes to wear. She wasn't going to wear a bra and shorts to a State Alchemist Exam. Maybe something comfy. She still had to do the written Exam and the second. Whatever it was.

Lily took a shower and dressed in a white t-shirt, black pants, and a black jacket. She slid on a purple coat. Then finally slid on her black boots.

Lily wondered how that girl, Ty, was doing. Ever since they parted ways, she never saw her around.

The brunette stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and her hair in a high ponytail, she saw a door open and froze. Ed came out and Lily sighed in relief. She was glad it wasn't Tucker or Nina. They really didn't need to ask how she got her arms this way, it was stupid really. Whenever Lily talked about it she felt like a spoiled, stupid, brat.

"When did you wake up, Lily?" Ed asked passing her to go shower. "15 minutes ago." she replied and yawned into her glove.

She walked in the kitchen and saw Al reading at the table with Tucker cooking breakfast. Nina was drawing something on a piece of paper. Lily sat down next to Nina and the younger looked up at her. "Hi big sister!" she exclaimed and Lily smiled. "Whatcha drawing, Nina?" she asked and Nina showed it to her. It was a drawing of Tucker, Nina and a woman. "This is for mommy. I hope she replies this time. What about your parents? You should write them!"

Al looked up from his book and watched where this conversation was heading to. Ever since the Rockbell doctors died in Ishbal, Lily takes the loss hard. Especially when it's her parents the subject is on. Lily loved her parents. She loved her mother and father a lot. When she heard news they died, she locked herself in her room for a week. It took a ton of persuasion for her to come out and eat and play with Winry, Ed and Al again. Ever since then, she's been a tad on the down side.

Lily pulled Nina close. Over the few months she had been here, she now thought Nina as her little sister. She was a little sister herself. "I...I can't do that, Nina." Lily spoke and Nina looked up at her. "Why not, sister? You aren't mad at them are you?" she asked and Lily let go of the younger girl and looked away. "No. I could never be mad at them. Not if I wanted to."

Tucker placed a plate in front of Nina and Lily, distracting them and for that, Lily was thankful.

"Are you ready for the written exam, Lillian?" he asked and Lily started to eat the eggs sitting on her plate. "As ready as I'll ever be. The sooner this exam is over, the more I can relax." she stated and Nina gave her a side-ways glance. "Why?" she asked and Lily laughed a little. "My handwriting is terrible!"

Al knew why. Lily's writing used to be beautiful, Winry would always criticize Ed's and have a grin when talking about Lily's. It had gotten embarrassing for the brunette. However, when Lily lost that fight with the Ishballan, and lost her arms, she shot for the chance at Automail. When Lily got the prosthetics, though, her handwriting was a bit sloppy and never will be the beautiful writing it once was.

* * *

Later that day, Lily walked out of the testing area with a angered look on her face. Ed and A were right behind her, and she steamed down the white steps.

Finally, having enough of her strange attitude, Ed grabbed her arm and she turned around with a, "What!?"

"What is wrong with you? Ever since the test was over, you've been stomping around like a cow." Lily snatched her arm away and crossed her arms. "I had one question left and I wanted to finish the test." she scowled and the blonde's jaw dropped to the ground. "YOU ALMOST FINISHED IT?!" he shouted and Lily raised an eyebrow. "You didn't?" she asked.

"So, what is the second test?" Lily asked Tucker as she sat down in the living room. "An interview. Sometimes they have physical contact." Lily raised an eyebrow. "You mean they pat people down?" she asked and he nodded.

The two Elric's and Rockbell were in Ed and Al's room, discussing things.

"Sorry Al. But you can't do it." Ed said and Lily sat in a chair, her coat, boots, and jacket were off.

She took off her gloves and set them to the side. "We could sneak Al in with someone inside of him." Lily said and Ed shook his head. "No. Only one of us will be a dog of the military." Lily scoffed. "I don't care if one or both of you are getting in, but I am sure as hell getting in." Al tilted his head. "You actually _want _to get in?" he asked and Lily nodded. "Yeah. I want to help you guys and help people. That's my goal, and there's someone I'm looking for."

Ed and Al looked at Lily like she was crazy. "Who are you looking for?" Ed asked, curiously. "A girl who calls herself Ty. I met her on your birthday. Before I came to Hughes' home."

The door opened and Lily saw Tucker and it was too late to cover her arms. "That's what I thought." he said, simply and her eyes widened. "He was going to know sooner or later, Lily. Might as well be now. We told him everything. Except how you got it. The subject is unclear ourselves." Lily looked away. "It should stay unclear."

It was after the second test and the third was today. Lily seemed a little on edge. But finally she saw them. She saw Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. She saw Hughes and Lieutenant Falman. She saw the Fuhrer King Bradley and Basque Grand. However she had no idea who half these people were.

And standing right next to the Fuhrer were two people.

An older woman with light chestnut brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a purple-ish suit and wore her hair down. Lily fought down the urge to scream in glee like a little girl and run to the woman, yelling all the way there, "Trisha!" But this woman wasn't Trisha, Lily knew she wasn't.

The second was a man. Well, he looked a little older than Lily, but not by much. He had black hair and striking blue eyes. He wore the military uniform with pride and Lily spotted a tattoo on his right palm before he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Welcome," The Fuhrer said and Lily paid no more attention to the man with the strange tattoo or the Trisha lookalike. "I am Fuhrer King Bradley and you are all here to be State Alchemists. This is a course of all the elements of alchemy. This is the final Exam. You may begin."

The first guy who stepped forward made a tall building and Lily felt like since she was the only girl there, they'd try to make good competition. The second guy made a hot air balloon go in the air. The third guy was in the middle of drawing his circle when the balloon crashed into the tower. Part of the tower was coming down and Ed and Lily ran forward.

Lily clapped her hands and palms facing the air, she steadied the remaining part of the tower, while Ed transmuted a huge wreath. Lily, smirking slightly, snapped her fingers and the balloon burst into a light drizzle of rain.

She stole a glance at Mustang and he did **not **look happy.

The Fuhrer stepped forward and looked at Lily and Ed. "I think we have just found our two Alchemists." he said as Ed stared at his hands.

Lily automatically felt proud. She passed the Exam! It was tough, especially writing, but she still passed. Sure, Ed might get all the glory, but she didn't care, all she cared about at this moment was writing to Winry and Granny about today's events.

The brunette felt someone staring at her and she looked back to see the woman who stood by the Fuhrer moments ago. The woman who looked like Trisha.

She motioned for the 12 year old to come and reluctantly, she did so.

The lookalike placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Nice work, kid. Good luck with being a dog of the state." Lily's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She _sounded _like Trisha did, too! "Who are you?" Lily couldn't help but ask and the woman's eyed pierced her own. "Call me Juliet Douglas."

"Lily! C'mon, we have to go tell Al and Nina!" Ed shouted and Lily looked back for a second before turning back to the woman in front of her. "Thank you." she said finally and Juliet let her hand slide to her side. "Your most welcome, Lillian Rockbell."

It didn't cross Lily's mind that she didn't tell Juliet Douglas her name, but just looking and sounding like Trisha Elric put her on edge.

So, forgetting about Douglas and remembering how happy Al and Nina would be when they saw them she ran towards the blonde and together, they ran through the crowd to go speak to Al and Nina.

One thing was for sure and that was Lily was really exited to share the good news to her "big sissy" Winry.

It didn't come to mind that the military did some dangerous things just for "free-time" and that the three of them; Ed, Al and Lily, would be busy for a very long time.

* * *

**My whole idea for this chapter was to get passed the Exam. That being part one and I've added one or two new characters. Ty for one. I know, I probably shouldn't have added her, but I wanted to!**

**Anyway, I've decided to put in 03's version of Sloth, since I didn't really like Brotherhood's. Although FMAB's keeps him in character, I find it slightly annoying with the, "What a pain!" It's like in Transformers In the Unicron Trilogy, Tidalwave repeats his name and speaks in third person ABOUT HIMSELF!**

**I did this chap in third person because I felt like it. **

**I think "In The Past" will be two-three parts. Exam. Barry The Chopper. Tucker Situation. Or I might put the BTC and TS in the same chapter. I haven't decided yet. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, both good and bad and I will always except them. **

**I didn't put Alex and Ben's time in this chapter because I didn't want it too be confusing and this chap is long enough as it is. **

**~I will get to work on my YuGiOh and Transformer Stories as soon as I can!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's head bumped on the train window and she mumbled words in her sleep. Ed had woken up an hour or so ago and was looking out the window when he heard her. Al was sitting next to the brunette. "Brother, did you hear what she said?" he asked and Ed shook his head full of blonde hair.

"What'd she say?" Ed asked, curious now. "She...she said, "Nina, poor Nina. The fault is all mine". I'm sorry but, Lily shouldn't be saying that. Right?"

"Right. Don't worry. She'll wake soon. I'm sure."

* * *

Lily had been jumping on the couch that day. She was sooo happy. Nina was coloring on the chair, by the table with Al next to her. Ed, however, was sitting on the couch Lily was jumping on, an irk mark on his head. But, he didn't say anything.

"Lillian, what are you doing?" Tucker asked and Lily stopped jumping and landed on the couch, but she tipped over a little bit on accident, her head hitting Ed's metal arm.

"Ow!" she whined and he rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't do it then,"

She sat up and rubbed her cheek. "Al!" she yelled and pointed at Ed. "Could you sit on him or something!?" Al laughed a little and she smiled at the armored boy.

"You three..."

Lily went all serious as she jumped up from the couch.

"I have something to do!" she exclaimed. "Still searching for this mysterious Ty?" Tucker asked. He had not seen Ty and thought she was a he and that Lily had a crush on said person. Lily flopped back down. "Sadly no. I can't even ask around cause Ty don't have a home."

"That's odd." Tucker stated as Lily hummed.

Someone banged on the door and when Tucker opened it a man, who didn't strike Lily as nice walked through. "The FullMetal and Elemental Alchemist are coming with me." he stated, rudely and Lily stood up. "Who died and made you boss?" she asked, snottily and the mysterious man sized her up. "I am the Ironblood Alchemist, Basque Grand." Lily was about to retort then Nina grabbed hold of her pants. "Will you come back?" she asked and Lily smiled. "Yeah. We'll come back and play, alright?"

"Yay!"

~Time Skip~

When Lily, Ed and Al came back they couldn't find Nina, Tucker or Alexander. Even after they called for them.

Lily poked her head in rooms. Her used-to-be-room, Ed and Al's used-to-be-room, but no one was there.

"Edward, Alphonse, Lillian. I am so glad you could make it."

Lily smiled and pushed past Ed and Al, seeing Tucker and...a chimera. No Nina or Alexander.

"Wow! Is that a chimera!?" Ed asked and Lily crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "No dip, dummy." she replied and he glared at her. Al sweat-dropped.

"I've finally done it. A chimera that understands human speech." Tucker said and knelt down next to the chimera. "That's Edward. And that's Lillian. Say Edward, alright?"

"Ed...ward..?...Lili.. Let's... play."

Ed pet the chimera and the creature repeated. "..Let's play.."

Lily's smile disappeared in a flash. She backed up into Al and her brown eyes were filled with fright. "Lily?" Al asked, worried that she would act like this. "Aah...Alphonse...w-where's N-Nina a-and Alexander..?" she asked, grabbing hold of his arm.

Ed heard this and looked at Tucker. He was grinning happily. "Tucker, when did your wife leave you?" he asked and the man was confused, but answered. "Two years ago."

"When did you first get your State Alchemist certification?"

"Two years ago, as well."

"One last question.. Where's Nina and Alexander?"

"Damn brat figured it out." Tucker said, and to this Lily gasped. "Your own daughter!?"

Ed punched Tucker and the man fell back, his glasses falling and receiving a bloody nose.

Tears ran down Lily's face freely, her expression was one of shock. She did not think of anything but repeatedly, 'His own daughter and her dog..'

"We are the same!" Tucker exclaimed, "Equivalent Exchange right? Look at your arm and leg! Your brother's body! Look at Lily's arms! Obviously she did it to herself!"

"Shut up! We're not the same!"

As Ed was about to punch Tucker to death, Al grabbed his arm and thus stopping him. "Brother no! You'll kill him!"

As they went outside and watched as people put the chimera in a truck, and Tucker in a police truck, the truck the chimera in broke and the Nina and Alexander combo ran off after giving the trio a look.

"Nina.."

Lily, who was all in purple and boots, ran off, her brown hair in a ponytail tailing her.

"Nina! Wait!" she cried, pushing past people. "Lily!" Al yelled, as the brothers made chase. "Get back here, dumbass!" Ed shouted.

When the brothers caught up, Lily was on the ground, sitting on her knees, her bangs covering her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking and tears hit the ground. The rain was pouring.

In front of the brunette was an outline made of blood. It resembled the Nina/Alexander chimera.

"...Lily.."

Lily looked at the boys and stood up, nearly losing her balance. "Ed! Al! I.. c-couldn't do anything..!" she proceeded to cry, covering her eyes with her jacket sleeve.

"You'll be alright, Lily." Al assured as he rubbed her back.

"No! It's.. my.. It's my fault!"

"No it isn't!" Riza Hawkeye said as she placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. She looked up at the blonde Lieutenant. "Things like this happen. But it's never going to be your fault. Understood, Lily?"

"Yes Miss Riza."

"Good."

Ed looked at Lily, and saw that she didn't look okay. Apparently, Lily was really sensitive about these kind of things... And if she saw Tucker again, things would go hectic.

* * *

**A/N; I honestly think I coulda done better, but I was sad when I wrote this. I tried not to make this too upsetting, though. **

**Hope you liked, you too, sissy! And you know who you are! XD**

**Later-**


	6. Chapter 6

**FullMetal Alchemist, back in BROTHERHOOD, be ready!**

**We're on episode 05, Rain of Sorrows. It might be a mix of BROTHERHOOD and the 03 Anime. Again. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Brown eyes opened, slowly as a head thumped on the window. Lily was awake.

"Ow.." she mumbled, rubbing her head, the spot that was really sore. She saw Edward and Alphonse looking at her, the forming seemed to be wearing a strange expression. "...Hi?" Lily waved and there was awkward silence.

"We're almost there." Al said, and the brunette nodded, wanting to get a shower ASAP.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you Lily?" Al asked, getting to the point. "Yeah. I'm fine now, so don't worry, Al." she spoke quickly, the tone in her voice tired as HECK. "Who said we were worried?" Ed asked, leaning back in his seat. Lily crossed her arms and huffed. "Brother!" Al exclaimed.

"So, do you think Colonel bastard found that Ty you described?" Ed asked, changing the subject. "Ha! I doubt it." she replied. "Do you think Ty is still out there?" Al asked, and Lily nodded. "Yeah. I'll bet so. Why wouldn't she be, yeah?"

When the trio arrived to Central, Lily spotted Riza Hawkeye leaving. "Lieutenant?" she asked, confused and Riza turned around and noticed the confusion lit in the brunette's eyes. "Edward, Alphonse, Lillian, we've discovered something new. Something that you might want to hear." she said, and that made the three of them inch closer, interested. "There's been attacks on State Alchemists, their brains are blowing up. Like how Nina Tucker's death went." Riza spared a glance at Lily, who swallowed guilt. "There is a single suspect, the one who murdered Basque Grand recently, he has no name, so we call him Scar."

"We're coming with you." Ed stated, and Riza stopped them. "You don't want to see something like this again. I promise you."

Soon, Lily was wondering the halls of Central. Ed and Al got outside at some point, but she was inside, pacing, thinking.

"Lily! Come on, we've found Scar!" Jean Havoc, woman lover, shouted and Lily followed, hoping for the best.

* * *

Ed and Al were trying not to get killed by the scarred Ishballan.

There was a cloaked figure on the roof of a building.

Bright blue eyes sparkled from beneath the cloak.

"Brother! Run!" Al yelled. Ed was on the ground, one automail arm missing and accepting death.

The figure leaped from the building and landed in a crouching position behind Scar, quietly. There was a clap and hands slamming on the wet pavement. There was a blue flicker, then the familiar sound of Alchemy.

The pavement under Scar shot up in a fist and he flew in the air, and crashed in a building.

The cloaked figure stood up and Ed shifted until he could see better.

The figure was obviously feminine, she had curves in all the right places. What little was shown of her face was tanned, and she wore a black cloak and black denim pants. She wore black boots that looked for snow. On her hands were two black gloves with the alchemist insignia on both. He could see her blonde bangs with blue streaks.

Her shirt was a black turtle neck. She didn't want to be seen.

"You use alchemy without a transmutation circle. Are you a State Alchemist?" Scar questioned the female.

Her eyes narrowed, "if I was, then I wouldn't tell you. Targeting alchemists that won't help a damn thing! Now you best leave before you get reduced to scrap, Scar."

"You will receive judgment, girl." Scar stated as he walked toward her. "You don't know how to give out judgment, Scar. For me, judgment has been passed. But, come and get me, if you so wish."

Scar ran at her, and she clapped her hands, her right arm receiving a shiny silver dagger with a sharp point.

Edward Elric realized she had automail at that very moment.

She ran at Scar, and as he reached for her head she blocked him and kicked him back with her right leg and he flew in the air.

That was when the military showed and Lily looked straight at Al's body as the Major engaged Scar in a fight along with the girl.

"Al! Are you alright?" Lily asked and watched the fight from the corner of her eye.

The girl did a flip and landed on her feet a few feet away from Colonel Mustang.

She whipped off her cloak that had been deconstructed by Scar's hand. She tore off the sleeve of her top, now ruined. her automail right arm was clear as day, and Lily gaped. That familiar face had to be..

"Ty?!" she asked, dumbfounded.

Ty kicked Scar with her right foot, and he gained a bloody nose.

Ty dodged a hit and back-flipped.

She spotted Lily and waved. "Hey, you're Rockbell, if I recall correctly!"

"Yeah. Lily. And your Ty."

"That's Ty?" Al asked, looking at the girl who grabbed Ed by his flesh arm and dragged him over to his brother and friend.

"Idiot!" Al shouted, punching Ed.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he yelled, "For being an idiot and nearly dying, what did you expect?" Ty asked, bluntly. "Live on! Learn more about alchemy! So we can get our bodies back!"

Al's arm fell off. "Great! Now my arm fell off because my brother's such a big idiot!" Ty sighed and leaned against the building of the alley they were in.

~I wish I could say that to my brother now too. You guys got it easy.~ she thought, watching the brothers yell at each other and Lily glare and scream at them to stop.

"Well," Ed stated, sitting in Mustang's office, Lily across from him and Ty laying her head on the arm rest, "I think it's about time for us to visit my mechanic.." he said with a small grin. Lily smirked as everyone in the room grew quiet.

She only spoke four words to make Ed shake in his boots. "Winry's gonna kill you." The wrath of the wrench was clear in the future.

Ty looked up and shared an evil smirk as Lily and her fist bumped. "Can't wait to see a shorty get his ass handed to him by his own mechanic."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY?!"

"You, are you deaf, _pipsqueak_?"

A raging scream rang through the Central command center. One that would make Ty smirk an evil smirk and feel proud of herself for a long time.

* * *

A/N; Jee, I feel like a dork. Two chaps in one day. Heck, maybe three.. You have to wait till later though. Bye.


End file.
